I Didn't Mean To Hurt You
by frostiemint
Summary: Perhaps it was fate that the rich, spoiled and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke should decide that he wanted up-and-coming Uzumaki Naruto to perform at his 16th Birthday Bash. But Naruto is immune to his charms. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Author: frostiemint

Pairing (major): SasuNaru, KakaIru…others not sure

Warning: A/U. Filled with Yaoi or Shounen-Ai goodness; Ne, if you don't like, there's always Yuri n Hentai? WAFF in coming chapters…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, coz if I do, -evil smirk-, the story would be for those maturely stabile…oh yeah, and they have to own a mop too… if you get what I mean -wink, wink-

Also people, this ish my first ever fic so…I hope you like it, reviews make me shine like Naruto's smile :)

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

Cold onyx eyes. Cruel, cold onyx eyes and black silk sheets. How Naruto hated these things. He hated them with a passion and, if he could, he would burn all the black silk sheets in the entire world and made the people with onyx eyes, which is very rare, go blind…by mistake of course. Yes, by mistake. But right now, sitting in his dressing room, back stage, he hated them more so!

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you even listening to me!", Kiba repeated anxiously. He had been waiting an entire 5 minutes only to have the blond stare at the wall like it had grown pink or something…well, the wall _was_ pink, always been and always will be, unless, by some important reason, Gai comes in and…you don't wanna know do you? Right…anyway, Kiba still didn't get the attention he wanted.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever…", Naruto distractedly answered. Huffing heavily, which reminded one of the big bad wolf in, 'The Three Little Pigs', -well Kiba _is_ a bit doggy-, Kiba slapped Naruto's head.

"OW!", the blond shouted, nursing his new found bump, "Why did you do that for?". The dog boy gave him a what-crack-are-you-on look. Pouting, Naruto crossed his arms and put a remarkably cute frown on his face. "Kiba, I just finished my Tokyo Tour and I'm not sure if I want to be involved in another performance just yet. I'm still _16_ after all you know? I was thinking of having a holiday, vacation, or time for myself".

"Naruto…", Kiba sighed. At the young age of 16, Inuzuka Kiba looked exactly like the understanding, manager he was. I know, a manger at the age of 16! _OMFGWTF!_ But yeah, Naruto didn't trust anyone else, well, maybe Iruka-sensei, but that's another story ne? So, Kiba was stuck to being the loud-mouthed blond's manager. Not that he didn't like it, Kiba loved his job, but right now he was getting a dull throbbing in his temple and it was all because of Naruto. "You did hear who asked for your service, didn't you?", he said, as if the shorter teen could not possibly have done and still refuse to do it.

"I heard", the blond was quick to shatter that illusion, knowing exactly who he was commissioned to perform to, and not liking it one bit. Not even a speck. Or a mackerel. (Sorry, just wanted to put it there since I love the fish so much. Did you know that…oh well…)

"Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto!", he repeated anyway.

"Yes", the blond wasn't impressed.

"Doesn't that mean anything?", Kiba encouraged lightly.

Naruto froze slightly, although he still looked like he didn't have a care in the world. This was unusual for the blond since Naruto was the kind who let out all his emotions. But, after a certain _incident_ that involved a certain _Uchiha_, Naruto had learned to control his emotions and made him seem like he didn't care, although deep down he cared like hell. Now…_now_ he was afraid. The images of the emotionless eyes…the twisting of black, silk sheets…tears…The clicking of two tanned fingers in front of him made him jump, more like fell on the floor, with a loud and healthy _'THUD'_. Blue eyes frowned at his best friend. Kiba had known him since forever and yet…and yet, the handsome brown haired teen did not see beneath his happy-go-lucky façade, knew only his bad-boy beauty, the soft messy blonde hair that defied all sense of gravity, the sparkling and piercing blue eyes that hid tons of secrets and hurt that he didn't even come close to guessing. His medium height made the blond seemed slender more feminine than he wanted.

'Make you seem weaker and vulnerable…', Naruto shook his head slightly, "Yes, I'm aware of that Kiba I'm not _stupid!_".

"Uchiha Sasuke",Kiba told him for the umpteenth time, unnecessarily, that is, "He called me personally. I could hardly believe it when he identified himself as the caller". Uchiha Sasuke, the man of many girls (and guys) dreams and fantasies, with his short black hair spiked up in a most alluring way and his pale skin, creamy like vanilla. In short, the Uchiha was close to _perfect_ considering that he is famous, well-known and the _heir _to a multi-billion company. Naruto understood the feeling that his best friend a.k.a manager was awestruck by just getting a phone call from the pale teen, he understood really well, had once known that awed feeling himself.

"And he wants me to sing on his 16th birthday?", he raised a blond eyebrow.

"Yes…his 16th Birthday Bash"

"So? There's loads of other artists that could sing on his 16th birthday…bash…trash, whatever", the blond mocked.

"Naruto!"

"What? Look, Kiba, I'm just not sure I want to take this one up", Naruto concluded, standing up and walked over to the towel rack and dried the cold sweat that was starting to build on his forehead.

"Why not?", a disappointed Kiba followed him across the room to stand at his side as he start to stare at the orange towel in his hands. "Kami…there's no denying that the performance will _rock_ and lots of the upper white-collared people would know you better. It's good for your publicity Naruto".

No, there was no denying _that_. Not at all. Uchiha Sasuke wants only the best, and it flattered him that the black-haired teen had picked him, _but_…

"I've worked hard this last couple of weeks, Kiba. Can't a cute guy like me at least get a time out?"

"Can't it wait for another month?"

"Well…it-"

"Then let it wait", Kiba cut in. Naruto eyed his friend, annoyed by his actions. "Hehe…actually, I _kinda_ told Uchiha-san that you're free tomorrow afternoon for the rehearsal and the song pickings. Erm…I hope that's convenient?"

"It's a little too late to ask me that don't you think?", sighing, Naruto continued, "You know, you could at _least_ asked me first"

"He isn't the sort of guy you keep waiting too long", Kiba grimaced, "For _anything_", he added, feeling a slight guilt crawl up his spine.

Naruto knew all about the forceful arrogance of the Uchiha Sasuke, he also knew the easy-going Kiba would be no match for the stoic guy. "…I can see that", the scarred teen sighed, "Alright, I'll see him tomorrow. But under one condition…".

"Yes, anything"

"You'll have to be there too"

"Uhh…I…"

"Kiba!"

"I'll see if I can make it after the lunch with the recording company about your latest single. I'll be there after. I _promise_ to make it quick. But he's commissioning the performance. Could you believe that? With his own money, not his familys'! And his willing to pay a nice amount too", Kiba named an amount that made Naruto's eyes bulge out.

"You know my fees aren't high as _THAT_!", the shorter boy protested.

"It was the amount he suggested", explain the taller teen.

"It's too much", Naruto shook his head.

"You've never worked with someone like the Uchiha. I heard that they're the type that wants things to be _perfect_", Kiba told Naruto ruefully, "It isn't always a pleasant experience. The extra money would be useful you know"

Of course he knew…he knew far more than _anyone_ from the gossip column that's been talking about the Uchiha's nature.

Naruto nodded. "But I don't want extra money. I'm good as is", he told Kiba, not revealing his inner thoughts.

"But, Naruto…"

"Kiba…"

"…but you'll meet him right? Although I'm not there?", well, he had to push this point.

The thought of meeting Sasuke again after 4 years wasn't something he had ever wanted or welcomed, but he wasn't one to back down. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was not a _wimp_. And his gonna prove that by meeting Uchiha Sasuke tomorrow.

"I'll see him, yeah", Naruto nodded, "Now if you would be a good manager and be on your way to attend whatever managers do, I would like to go home and have a nice long relaxing bathe. Well, that's next to my _holiday_ list", he added sarcastically.

"Shut up!". For the next few minutes, they went through the day's event and Naruto convinced himself that everything,_ 'will be alright'_, like he loves to put it. Only when Kiba left and he was resting in his room after a 10 minute drive home, did he realise it _wasn't_. It _wasn't_ an ordinary day and things _won't_ be alright. The memories came to haunt him. The memories that he tried so hard to forget after 4 long years.

He remembered a lot more about Uchiha Sasuke than his cold, onyx eyes and those black, silk sheets on his king-sized bed, remembered too much for his own peace of mind sometimes. And those memories crowded in on her right…_now_.

frostie Well, that's the end minna-san! I hope you like it. If the characs are a bit OOC I apologise ne? Gomen! Reviewers are highly appreciated! Pwease review ne? Tell me what you think would happen and whoever gets it right gets a vanilla ice-cream! -grins-


	2. Chapter 2

Author: frostiemint

Pairing (major): SasuNaru, KakaIru…other pairings in later chapters…I think

Warning: A/U. Yaoi or Shounen-Ai goodness, don't like, don't read ne?

Disclaimer: Not mine…NO ONE CARES WHAT THEY THINK! –sorry, needed to get that out-

OMG! Thankies for the review n to the kind and generous people who read! Thankies, thankies!

Yum2- Okay, more it is! Hope you like this chap ne?

Rikouchan- I'm gonna update as soon as possible. So, you keep reading!

Kaoru Gal- Thankies! I will!

wallibe- Awh! Thankies sooooo much! You were so close towhat happened so...I'll give you a vanilla ice-cream double scoop! Don't worry hun, this won't happen to you :)

lilchishorty-Not as cute as you and me!

Reviews make me happy!

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

:FLASHBACK:

He hadn't wanted to go to the party, probably wouldn't have done so if his friend, Itachi, hadn't persuaded him to come. Itachi was very close to Naruto. _Very_ close in fact that people call them lovers, which was obviously _wrong_, since Uchiha Itachi was straighter than an arrow. The reason of Naruto being here didn't solely lay on Itachi having force him, but also the chance to see the other teen's house, which rivaled even the vampire's mansion. It was said to be so haunting that, not even a mouse dared enter. Uchiha Itachi never let anyone enter his house, apartment; yes, house; no. So, Naruto couldn't possibly refuse this invitation. The reason for the party was that Uchiha Itachi was leaving Japan to further his studies abroad.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, along with his school-friend, Nara Shikamaru, had been talking together at the Uchiha Mansion, the big circle shaped lounge already full of people. He only recognised several such as Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and a thick eye browed someone that he can't seem to remember the name of.

"I think Itachi invited the entire school", Shikamaru mocked as they helped themselves to a glass of punch. They were 12 anyways.

"Heh, Shika-", Naruto stared openly as he saw the glowering man standing across the room from them. He was the type of man anyone would stare at! What with his pale, flawless skin and his dark, somewhat spiky hair.

"I wouldn't give a damn, but what?", the lazy Nara questioned.

He drag his gaze away with effort from the pale, glowering man, wide eyed as he looked at his pony-tailed friend. "It's…the guy over there", he began again, "I was just thinking. I've never seen him before. He looks to be our age", the blond managed to say with enough care-freeness in his voice, although he was actually stunned by even looking at the enigmatic teen. Which brings our little Naruto to question his straightness. 'Am I…attracted to this guy?". In his entire school-life, he was never interested in a guy…nor a girl for that matter. Can he actually be…-gulp-…_gay_?

He watched as Shikamaru turned to look at the teen, wandering if he saw the same that he did, the hair so dark like coal, brows the same colour as his hair arched perfectly above cool onyx eyes. The black shirt and pants fitted his form perfectly. He was, maybe, an inch taller than Naruto. Maybe so, but the way the raven-haired teen carried himself make Naruto look slightly immature. More like, hell a lot _more_, immature. He also weaved an aura that made people stir away. The aura of _danger_ and _power_. Naruto, or Kitsune as he was known to his friends, had never been so affected by the sight of just a person.

"Huh, he sure looks like something's up his ass", Naruto remarked to cover the embarrassment he felt at being caught gawking at him like a naïve child.

"I'm sure he gets that a lot", the dark haired teen commented.

"Yeah…", the blond grimaced, chancing another glance at the teen. He had another glass of what looked like coke in his hand, drinking it as if it were a particularly nasty medicine he needed to take.

Shikamaru gave him a curious look, "You still haven't realise who he is, have you, Kit?".

Naruto shrugged, "Should I know him? Do you know him, Shika?", the curious hyperactive blond asked his friend; well, Shikamaru _is_ the know-it-all.

"Not personally", his friend shook his head, "Baka, that's Uchiha Sasuke".

"I'M _NOT_ A _BAKA_!", Naruto fumed and instantly regretted it as he felt half of the people there turn and stare. Grinning goofly, Naruto placed a hand behind his head and bowed an apology. After a few mutterings, everyone went back to what they were doing before they were surprised by a certain loud-mouthed blond, everyone except one very hot Uchiha. Naruto turned to look at the source of his sudden shiver and found Uchiha Sasuke looking straight back at him obviously aware of the 'kitsune's' interest in him.

"Oh shit!", he groaned as he swung his gaze away quickly, looking anywhere but those mocking black eyes.

Shikamaru raised a lazy brow, "What is it?"

"He, he looked at me and I felt like I'm naked and being scanned thoroughly at that one glance!", he gave another shiver, "It was the most erotic experience of my life Shika", he admitted shakily.

A sudden cough and spluttering from beside him made Naruto turn a worried glance towards his dark-haired friend. Shikamaru was…_laughing_? Indeed he was, head fallen back letting out an adorable laugh that warmed even the coldest hearts. Too bad Shikamaru's too _lazy_ to laugh sometimes. "_Kitsune_!".

Naruto watched his friend with a smile. He was used to saying out-of-the world things but this…well, this wasn't something he'd normally say. But then again, Uchiha Sasuke _wasn't_ a normal guy, and he _hadn't_ induced a normal reaction within him either. The poor blond was still shaking from the single clash of eyes between them.

"It's true Shika!", he whined, "He just looked at me like what? 10 seconds? Kami, it was the weirdest feeling!".

"It's also dangerous", Shikamru said quickly, too quickly. His tone serious. "Stay away from him, Kit, he-".

"Ah, here you are", a sudden all-too-familiar voice cut in with their usual drawl.

"Hey, Tachi-kun, yup, here I am!", the blond answered enthusiastically. After a greeting session between Shikamaru and Itachi, the blond spoke up again, "Nice party ne Tachi-kun? I'll miss you when you leave".

"Really? Miss you too Kitsune", the raven-haired beauty said. Uchiha Itachi is a pretty sight with his slender body and tall height. He had the same pale skin as Sasuke except that his hair was long and tied up in a pony-tail that reached to his waist. _Pretty_, _sexy_ bastard. "I even managed to pull my little brother here too…the stubborn brat", he glanced around the room and frowned, "Can't figure out why I'd give a damn about him really. Well, I didn't get to spend his birthday with him…I told him I'd get a gift for him but…well, he isn't exactly the life and soul of the party is he?".

"I'd have to agree with you. He's been scowling for the- for _forever_", Naruto agreed. 'And made me feel weird and question _my_ sexuality too!', he thought.

"Please forgive him. I'll have to go Kitsune, have fun", Itachi bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead and nodded at Shikamaru.

After a few one-sided conversation with Shikamaru, Naruto eventually got bored and decided to wonder on his own. The mansion was well-built and it made Naruto scared to touch its walls; afraid it might wilt or be dirtied by his fingers. He also, sub-conciously, forgot about Uchiha Sasuke. But that didn't last long, Naruto was met with the opportunity –or not, depending how you look at it- to see him again when he returned from the bathroom upstairs, saw he was still glowering at the innocent people, the glass of coke still in his hand. As Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs he glanced up, and another shiver made it's way down –or up, depending how you look at it…_okay_, I'll stop being annoying now- his spine. In the back of his mind, the shorter teen wondered why this guy had such an effect on him, even his legs seeming turned to stoned, keeping him rooted to the spot. He watched as Uchiha Sasuke swallowed the remaining coke in his glass, placed the glass on a nearby table and purposely walked towards him. The blond's eyes widened as the pale teen came to stand directly in front of him, so close that he could see the long black lashes that hid his half-lidded eyes, could smell his sweet musky scent.

"I was thinking of leaving this fucked-up house, would you like to join me?".

His voice was deep and gravelly, yet very seductive, leaving Naruto gaping like a dead fish, "Er…".

"Well?", he bit out impatiently.

"Ah, ano, Uchiha-san-".

"It seems like you have met me at a disadvantage"

"…"

"Give me your name, dobe", this was said through gritted teeth.

Naruto frowned, "I'm not a _dobe_, teme!", he said heatedly, "And the name is-".

"Hey, Kit, I'm going home", Shikamaru informed, suddenly appearing from behind Naruto. Naruto nodded and said goodbye.

"Well, Kit", Sasuke drawled mockingly, "Do you want to leave or do you don't you?".

"But Tachi-"

"This invitation is for you alone, dobe", he bit out, "Come…now".

Taken aback by the sudden aggression displayed by the youngest Uchiha, Naruto nodded dumbly and let himself be dragged by the taller teen. Within 5 minutes, Naruto was comfortably seated in the passengers' seat in Uchiha Sasuke's sleek, black Ferrari, the powerful car just as smoothly dangerous as it's owner. Sasuke didn't even speak as they drove, his expression grim.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, where are we going?", the blond asked as they parked outside an exclusive block of flats in Osaka town. Sasuke just grunted and pulled the blond inside the building, hands firmly beneath the smaller guy's elbow. For the first time, as if a major spell just broke, Naruto realised that he just left with someone he didn't know. He could be anything, a murderer, an assassin…a _rapist_. Suddenly, all the clogs working in his brain clicked. He understood why and where he was taking him!

"Uchiha-san", Naruto tried to talk to him as they went up in the lift, "I think Tachi-", his words were cut of as a pair of pink lips suddenly crushed down on his own, forcing his body back against the lift's wall, grinding his hips against him to transmit his desire for the tanned teen.

How long the lift door stood open into the penthouse apartment no one knew, only that Sasuke carried Naruto in there several minutes later, laying him down on the silky sensuousness of black sheets, quickly removing the stunned blond's clothes. Naruto, on the other hand, just looked across the room at him, at Uchiha Sasuke, as he stripped off his clothes, knowing from the moment he looked across that room at him that Sasuke was his destiny –damn, Neji and his fates and destiny- that Naruto was indeed gay –_ouch_!- and that he had fallen in love with _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_.

The Uchiha didn't say a word as he made love to the blue eyed beauty, just enjoying the pleasure he gave to the other's body, hearing every gasp of pain every time he possessed the uke with a fierce thrust of his body. Passion soared as they both cry out through the realms of ecstasy. Sasuke pulled out and moved away from the panting blond immediately, the glittering pleasure he had in his onyx eyes a moment ago was replaced by cynical boredom. He turned his now emotionless eyes towards Naruto, "I gather you are my brother's _personal_ guest?", he finally drawled.

Naruto turned cute, confused eyes towards the raven-haired teen, the black silk sheet now pulled up against his chin, although Sasuke felt no such need to cover his own, stretched out on the bed beside him like a cat.

"How…did you know?", the scarred teen questioned, feeling his whole body sore now that desire had faded. 'Damn! My ass hurts like _hell_!'.

The Uchiha's mouth twisted, "It wasn't difficult", he dismissed dryly, standing up and moved towards a small, circular table. He opened a box and took out a cigar case and lighter, "Do you mind?", he quirked dark brows at Naruto.

The 'kitsune' actually despised the habit of smoking, but he somehow nodded, attention elsewhere. "Does it bother you that I know Tachi-kun?".

Sasuke stiffened slightly, "I see you're close to my brother"

"Emm", the blond nodded happily, "His a kind person"

"So, tell me Kit", the pale boy said distractedly, "Are you the gift?"

Naruto sat up. 'Did I just heard what I think I just heard from- wait, I'm confusing myself', he shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. So, he settled for the ever popular, "What?".

"I saw you talking with my brother. Are you the gift? Come on, a complete stranger comes up to you at a party and asks you to leave with him, you agree, and now you're feigning _innocence_?", Sasuke scorned, pulling on a deep emerald robe, "At least he has taste".

"G, _gift_?", Naruto repeated dazedly.

"You can cut the cute act now, Kit", he drawled again, "I realise my brother asked you to send those charming little messages across the room with your sweet blue eyes", he nodded, coming to an unspoken conclusion. "Now get your tight little body out of my bed", he bent down to slap Naruto's bottom hard, "I don't want you anymore tonight, pleasant as the experience may have been".

To say Naruto was _shocked_ was an understatement. He never felt so _mortified_ in his entire life. He had no idea that his shy glances towards the stoic teen were misunderstood and now he understood why he wasn't gentle either. Sasuke had thought that Naruto was his birthday gift! He could only stare at the sex god in front of him now, not knowing how to defend himself. And, as a bolt of lightning, it hit him; he had lost his _virginity_ at the age of _12_ to a _guy_ who thought that he was a…_whore_.

"I'm going to take a shower now", Sasuke broke Naruto's thoughts, "I want you gone as soon as I come out". He picked up his pants and took out his wallet, pulling several notes from inside it and placed it on the dressing table, "Maybe you could give me a call when you learnt to show a bit of fire and enthusiasm", he added before vanishing into a nearby room.

Naruto had listened to him with increasing wide-eyed incredulity; the reality of what Uchiha Sasuke thought of him was becoming clearer by the second. Naruto was right, Sasuke was all three. He _murdered_ his heart, _assassinates_ his trust and…_raped_ him…but, he welcomed it. How _stupid_ of him! _Baka_! _Baka_! He should've listened to Shikamaru and stayed away from Sasuke. But now, as he moved slowly from the bed, wincing at the pain that suddenly resurfaced, he hoped this would be a dream. Twenty thousand yen…he left twenty thousand yen…

:END FLASHBACK:

frostie- yippee! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the coolest! So what do you think of Sasuke in this chap? His an arrogant-effing-bastard isn't he? Yup thought as much. Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep 'em coming ne? –bounces happily-


	3. Chapter 3

Author: frostiemint

Pairings (major): SasuNaru, KakaIru…more in later chapters, I guess…

Warning: A/U. Yaoi or Shounen-ai lovey-dovieness. If you have a certain homophobia or something related to it, do not read ne?

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine.

Thankies to all that reviewed! I wuv you guys! –group hug- Really, I am soooo happy that my sis conked my head for jumping like a sugar bunny! I also apologise for the second chapie. I reread it and found that I had major typos! Gomenasai minna-san! I'll make sure that this time I'll do better –makes a Gai pose-

Fallen Dragon- Yup! Sure will :)

liankitty- Yeah, Sasuke's sure ish a bashtard isn't he? I want Tachi-kun to come too!

Sowrdgirl Amy- Thankies!

hy-nguyen- Yup, agree wif ya…

Yum2- the answers for your questions….1) Tachi-kun didn't stay in contact wif Naruto since he left Japan immediately after the party. So he doesn't know what happened to Naruto…2) Well, you know stuck up bastards could get whatever they want? Hey, my 13 year old bro drives around! Shtupid kid! 3) Oooh…Tachi-kun would come soon. Wait ne?

Shadow Kitsune67- I noe! Naru-chan ish certainly NOT the whore type! Ne, you perv! Tachi-kun a bi? Woot! My sis's gonna have a fit!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! HOHOHO!

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

Naruto came back to shuddering reality, the humiliation he had suffered at Uchiha Sasuke's hands that night was something he had never forgotten. It had been the first time in his _life_ that someone had treated him with such contempt, and although the Uchiha may have forgotten his existence these last 4 years, the blond had _never_ forgotten him, not even for a day.

The news of the youngest Uchiha being gay had hit the newspapers a couple of days after the '_incident'_; unfortunately, someone had seen Naruto and Sasuke kissing before the lift door closed. The Uchiha didn't give comments on this subject and, slowly, the news died down. Well, Naruto wasn't worried about _that_! His main worry now was whether or not Uchiha Sasuke would recognise Uzumaki Naruto, successful punk rock musician, as Kitsune, the oblivious naïve blond that he had once _paid_ for going to bed with him? Kami, that must have been a novel experience for the pale teen, he had probably never paid anyone, guy or girl, for sex in his life before! He would never need to.

But Naruto was still worrying about whether he would recognise him as he waited for Uchiha Sasuke to arrive at the meeting place. Kiba said that they were to meet at Ichiraku's (The dog boy had called him yesterday night to tell). If he didn't remember him, he could carry out this meeting with some degree of dignity, _but_…if he should remember him! The consequences of that didn't bear thinking about, and he _tried_ not to.

"Excuse me, you must be Uzumaki Naruto", an all-too-familiar voice broke Naruto's chain of thoughts. Jumping slightly, Naruto turned his head towards the owner of the voice. The Uchiha looked stunning in dark denims and a dark blue shirt. He didn't change these past few years. At least not as much as Naruto. The blond , while still short, had grown quite a few inches and lost his baby fat making him look well-built in a very bishie way. Sensing that he had been staring at the pale teen…_again_…Naruto quickly nodded.

"Yes. You must be Uchiha Sasuke", even the sound of the others name made him shiver. Naruto felt a familiar leap of his senses to the one he had felt that particular night, although he remained outwardly cool and uninterested, the little maturity he had showing him how best to handle this meeting.

Nodding, Sasuke sat beside Naruto. For awhile, they sat in silence, well almost. Naruto's loud slurping and Sasuke's quietness, _somehow_, made it seem really noisy. -hate awkward silences-

"Do you have any idea what sort of party performance you would like?", Naruto asked after a few minutes.

Sasuke drank a bit of his green tea before nodding, "I know exactly what sort of performance I want, Uzumaki-san", he told the blond smoothly, "It would have to last for, let's say, three hours".

"Oh", he nodded understanding, giving no indication that Sasuke's seductive voice meant anything to him, his interest wholly professional as he listened to the Uchiha's explaination of the performance.

"We have _precisely_ a week before my birthday", Sasuke finally concluded, "I will help you all the way…Uzumaki-_san_".

"Of course", Naruto acknowledged dryly, "I'll do my best".

"And I'm sure that will be good enough", the Uchiha returned huskily, his eyes darkly caressing. Naruto tried hard not to whimper under the pale teen's gaze or to realise that Sasuke was invading his personal space.

"When will you like to pick the songs?", the blue eyed blond asked.

"Well, when would _you_ like to pick them, Uzumaki-san?", Sasuke practically murmured in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shook his head, all the time aware that narrowed charcoal eyes never left his face. But they contained no grain of recognition of the past, Naruto was sure of that. Sasuke only saw him as the sexy tanned punk he was now. "I'm afraid that's not the way _I_ work Uchiha-san", he explained politely, "The _client_ always chooses".

"Fine", the pale teen bit out, moving away from the blond, "Saturday then. Will you give the list of songs to me? And a recording of them?".

"Oh, yeah. I bought them with me. It's here somewhere", Naruto said, checking his bag pack. Sasuke watched with high interest as the blond's tongue peeked out from behind his pouty pink lips as Naruto tried to find the song list and recordings. "Ah! Here you go Uchiha-san", Naruto said excitedly, totally forgetting who his client was.

Sasuke reached for the items and his fingers gently touched Naruto's and lingered before he pulled them back. Naruto felt his mouth go dry. '_What_ the _hell_ does this _bastard_ think he's _doing_!'.

"Saturday afternoon? About 2 o'clock?", the blond inquired coolly, trying hard not to think about the touch and the shivers that came with it.

Sasuke nodded, "I believe Inuzuka-san has told you the details of your fee?", he raised dark, perfectly arched brows in challenge, as if he already knew of his refusal to accept the amount he had offered.

"It's too much", the blond met his challenge, "You will get the bill for the usual amount once my performance is finished. If it is a success".

The onyx eyes rekindled with interest, "I'm sure it will be".

"Only time will tell". Naruto had a feeling that this Birthday Bash would bring more trouble and more unwanted memories. He hoped to Kami that there would be no such events. "I-", he broke off as his cell phone began to ring his ringtone, 'Haruka Kanata'. 'If it's Kiba, I'm gonna _seriously_ break his neck! Where _is_ he anyways?'. "Erm, excuse me", the blond gave a bright meaningless smile in Sasuke's direction before answering the call.

"Naruto?".

Naruto instantly recognised his father figure's voice, some of the tension leaving him. "How did the holiday went?", he asked warmly, listening as Iruka-sensei went on to tell him briefly about the holiday that he just taken.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you. It's a surprise. Dinner tonight?", Iruka said, excitement obviously heard in his soft voice.

"_Dinner_?", Naruto repeated the sensei's suggestion, "Love to!". He rang off a few minutes later, turning to find narrowed onyx eyes leveled on him, displeasure etched into the pale features. "Sorry about that", he felt compelled to make the apology, "Erm, where were we?".

"I believe we had just concluded the meeting Uzumaki-san. I would like you to come to my house this Saturday afternoon to see the environment where you will be performing", Sasuke rasped harshly, standing up.

Uchiha Sasuke left so abruptly that Naruto was left with a sense of anti-climax, although he had to admit to a certain amount of relief too. The meeting had been as much of a strain as the blond thought it would be, at least he had been spared the humiliation of recognition. Sasuke had seen him only _as_ Uzumaki Naruto, although there could be no doubt that he found him attractive in that capacity. The guy was _gay_ for heavens sake…and so was _he_…

When his cell phone rang half an hour later he felt sure that this time it had to be Kiba. It was not.

"Naruto, would you like to have dinner with me this evening?", there was no need for Uchiha Sasuke to identify himself since Naruto recognised his voice immediately. He was also taken aback by the sudden use of his first name.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, I already promised someone else", the blond refused frostily, -yippee! My penname…well _half_ of it- a phone call from the Uchiha so soon after their parting was the last thing he had been expecting.

"So I heard", the person on the other line drawled, "I want you to break it".

Now the scarred teen knew the reason for the Uchiha's abruptness before he left. He had thought that the taller guy had been annoyed that he had taken the phone call while he was here, instead he had been eager to take him out! The arrogance of the man. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I haven't met him-".

"Him? So you're going on a date?", Sasuke cut him off, anger flaring in his voice.

"Not everyone is a _homosexual_ like you Uchiha-san", Naruto remarked, proud that he managed to smoothly back fire the Uchiha's words.

For a moment there was angry silence on the other end of the phone. "Tomorrow?", he finally rasped.

"I'm afraid not".

"You're seeing the same guy again then?".

"Maybe", the blond evaded.

"In other words you _don't_ wish to go out with me?", he said dryly.

"That's right", Naruto acknowledged coldly.

Sasuke gave a chuckle at his honesty, "But you forget, Naruto, _I_ always get what I _want_. And I wanted _you_ the moment I set eyes on you".

Naruto flinched, thankful that the taller teen wasn't there to witness it. 'He's being _damn_ straight to the point here!', he thought. "I really don't have any desire to go out with you now or in the future Uchiha-san!", Naruto snapped.

"I can be _very_ persistent when I want something", Sasuke warned throatily.

"And I can be just as determined myself. Goodbye Uchiha-san", he rang off before the other teen could say any more, sitting down abruptly. He, Naruto, was at home and was about to take a nice long jelly bath, when the youngest Uchiha called. He hadn't changed at all, was still the arrogant bastard who had once paid him to go to bed with him.

The blue eyed blond moved dazedly into his bedroom, going straight to the deep ruby music box that stood on his dressing table, lifting the lid with shaking fingers. The hundred yen notes inside instantly unfolded as the sweet enigmatic 'Fur Elise' lullaby rang through the small room. The notes were as crisp as the day he had received them. Naruto had no need to count them, he already knew exactly how much money there was there.

After Sasuke had gone to into the bathroom that night he had dressed in a daze before leaving, not realizing until he had reached home and the sanctuary of his bedroom that he had stuffed the twenty thousand yen notes which Sasuke had so contemptuously tossed in his pocket. At first he had wanted to take it straight back to its stoic owner, but the thought of facing his pale, mocking derision for a second time that night hadn't appealed to him at all in his still shocked state. Naruto decided to post it back to him. But, by morning he had changed his mind about that, deciding to keep the money as a reminder of the guy who had paid him twenty thousand yen for his virginity. Only virginity. And Naruto had never forgotten Sasuke, hated him now as he had hated him then.

frostie- yay! Third chapter's up! Thank you for all that reviewed ne? Hope you guys would review again and again! Poor Naru-chan…I hope this would be a happy ending…


	4. Chapter 4

Author: frostiemint

Pairing (major): SasuNaru, KakaIru (minor) ShikaIno, KibaHina…later pairings maybe…

Warning: A/U. Filled wif yaoi or Shounen-ai goodiness. If you don't like them, then kindly press the tiny 'x' on the upper right of your window ne?

Disclaimer: Totally not mine! Did you just say it was? OMG! You're an angel! Or I must be dead…

Oh.My.God! Thank you so much for reviewing this story –sobs- I, just, love –breaks down- Ooookay, since you guys are soooo extra RAWKING KEWL, I'm giving out Sasuke and Naruto's plushies to all of ya! –hands out plushies-

lunabasketcase- Yeah. Naru-chan gets that a lot in the reviews -chuckles-

Kuro Keikoku- Haha! Loves it when he gets jealous too!

wallibe- O-o...sorry hun, didn't noe that...Alaska huh? -shiver-

sansty-san- Thankies!

Five Q's- Yesh, I realise my grammer errors in the past. Hope this one won't have as many ne?

itsuki53- Luckily, yeah. Naruto has changed a lot during those 4 years. Maybe coz his always on the go :)

Hell's Sorrow- You'll just have to find out yourself ne? -wink, wink-

Kogome-cutie- OMG! New comer! Welcome to the realm of shounen-ai and yaoi! My fave pairing ish SasuNaru, may your eyes open to the others too! -hahaha-

Shadow Kitsune67- Gosh! I'm totally sorry if you were hurt by what I said. Really. Was just goofing around. Nyway, I bumped into a wall the first time I saw someone making out -we're the same!-

Yum2- Oooo, I sense someone that likes Tachi-kun here people! Naruto knows that Itachi wouldn't do that to him and the reason why he didn't keep in touch wif Tachi was bcoz he was embarrassed...He noes that Tachi wuvs his lil' bro, so he doesn't want to meddle things up ya noe?

Trekiael- Haha! Yeah, well, Naruto did change a lot. I'm happy that you liked it!

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

"Thanks Kiba. I needed this", Naruto drank some of his hot strawberry tea, feeling a soothing glow. It was still early to go to Iruka's house, so Kiba had invited him for tea…probably to apologise because the dog boy _didn't_ arrive to meet Uchiha Sasuke along with Naruto.

"Rough day?", Kiba sympathized, the two of them having a quiet tea time together at Tsuki-Na, a cute homey shop, not to mention popular too.

"What did you expect?", the blond grimaced, glaring at his best friend. The dark haired teen sighed. He had said sorry for at _least_ 5 times already, Naruto sure was _thick_.

"Okay, okay, next time I _won't_ do as I please! _Now_ can we talk about today? So, did Uchiha-san pick the songs already?", Kiba asked, changing the subject.

Naruto stopped drinking. His thoughts turned to the event that happened just a few moments ago. "No, but I gave him the song lists and the recordings. He told me to meet him tomorrow…at his house, wherever that is", he shrugged off as if he didn't care about the thought of entering the pale teens house. 'At least it's he's house…not the apartment'.

"Oh, so I guess it's okay if you go alone tomorrow? Hinata wanted me to go shopping with her", the taller of the two instantly said, looking at his friend with cute puppy dog eyes. –told'cha Kiba's doggy!-

The blond glared, and after 5 seconds, slumped down and sighed. "Fine, I'll go by myself", he nodded.

After drinking another cup of steaming strawberry tea, Naruto said goodbye to Kiba and went on his way towards Iruka's house. The older man lived only a few blocks away and Naruto liked the exercise since he barely had time to go on his treadmill nowadays. During the walk, Naruto's mind went back to the meeting…went back to the Uchiha's voice…to the lingering touch between their hands. 'Stop right there Kit…you don't want to think about that guy', he told himself sternly, shaking his head as if that might throw the remaining thoughts about the Uchiha away. The evening air relaxed him and the Uchiha didn't came to mind at all the moment he set foot on the door step that belonged to Iruka-sensei.

He knocked once and _immediately_ a loud crashing was heard from inside. "Iruka-sensei? Are you allright?", the worried blond shouted through the thick wooden door.

"Umph, yeah! I'm _coming_ Naruto!", the voice of his sensei quickly erased the worry that was building inside him. Iruka was almost like his father…_has_ always been like that ever since he could remember. Naruto also didn't remember why he called the man '_sensei'_.

The sound of a knob being turned and a blushing Iruka made his appearance to Naruto. The older man smiled and ushered the young teen inside. "Ano, Iruka-sensei, what was the loud crashing I heard?", the loud-mouth asked curiously, checking the living room only to find nothing out of place.

A nervous laugh came from Iruka. A very confused Naruto stared at him. And a half masked silver-head guy popped his head from the kitchen. A…half masked…_WHAT_!

"Iruka-sensei! Call the cops! There's a _burglar_ in the kitchen! I'll take care of him you go out-".

"Ah, so _this_ is Naruto".

"_KYA_! Iruka-sensei he knows my name!".

"Na-Naruto, he's the sup-"

"Iruka-sensei! This man _is_ _lethal_! I told you to move in with me!".

"Now, now, blondie-"

"My name is _Naruto_".

"I _know_ that. I just _said_ it".

"WILL YOU TWO JUST _SHUT_ _UP_ AND _LISTEN_!", Iruka shouted, making both of them, Naruto and the half masked guy, shut up. Naruto glared at the silver head. "_Now_", Iruka cleared his voice and gestured for Naruto and the other man to come to him. Amazingly, they both obeyed. "Naruto, this is Kash- I mean Kakashi", the sweet teacher pointed to the 'lethal' man, "And Kakashi, this is Naruto. Naruto, he's the surprise that I told you about".

Naruto's mouth practically hit the carpeted floor. Only one question was playing in his mind. 'Iruka-sensei is…gay?'.

"Ah…well, emm…I guess we should go eat dinner then", another nervous laugh and Iruka went back into the kitchen, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone.

"Well?", the older man started, "Do you want to eat or not?".

"Hell yeah! And if you think you can steal Iruka-sensei from me you've thought wrong, Mask Rider wannabe!", the blond suddenly shouted and stomped into the kitchen. He was aware that both of the older men were staring at him and he didn't care. He found Iruka –or Iruka found him- _first_ and there was no way in _hell_ he was gonna let some _wannabe_ take his innocent –duh! Look in the mirror Naruto- and sweet sensei from him!

"Naruto…I'm worried about you", the dolphin teacher was looking at the blond closely. Iruka, being a father figure and had lived with the blond for 15 years, knew about the 'incident' but the thing he didn't knew was, 'who'. He also knew that the scarred teen was a homosexual.

They, all three of them, were already done with dinner and were now eating ice-cream. "Iruka-sensei, I'm alright. I'm _16_ anyways, I can take care of myself", the blond answered casually, as if he didn't know the real meaning hidden beneath his teacher's words.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto, I didn't mean _that_. I _meant_ Uchiha Sasuke".

Naruto felt a familiar shiver ran down his spine and quickly drank the hot cocoa in front of him. He had _knew_ Iruka would ask him this question sooner or later. "Yeah. What about him?", he didn't meet his sensei's eyes but instead played with the Oreo cookies that were crushed into his vanilla ice-cream.

"You're not…well, _involved_ with him are you?", Iruka asked. Kakashi stared at Iruka then Naruto.

"You mean Uchiha Sasuke the _heir_ to the Uchiha Crest company?", Kakashi inquired, mouth slightly ajar, although the mask that he wore hid it. Iruka nodded towards his lover and looked back at the blue eyed beauty that sat in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei, he's just a _client_ of mine", he took another sip of the hot cocoa, "Anyway, he isn't…_my_ type".

"Hmm, well I don't think it's a good idea for you to have met him at all", Kakashi butted in, earning a shocked look from both of the others present.

"Why?".

"I know the sort of guy he is", the cool, silver head looked grim, "He always want what he can't have, and that includes people like you Naruto".

Naruto frowned at this correct description of Uchiha Sasuke. "You _know_ him?".

"I don't, well, at least not personally. His _dad_, Uchiha Takeshi, tried to take over my company a couple of years ago, and he didn't mind what he paid to get it", Kakashi smirked, making the mask move to a funny angle, "Like father, like son huh?".

"Oh…", both Iruka and Naruto said at the same time. They never thought, not once, that this lazy man would hold so much _power_ and _knowledge_. –shame on you Iruka, hahaha-

"Well, I just hope that you don't find any interest in him Naruto. You're too young to be hurt…", Kakashi's voice was soft as his mismatched eyes focused on the blond.

Naruto looked away. 'Kakashi is not psychic. Kakashi can't read minds', he told himself over and over again. "I'm not interested in him", the blond dismissed.

"I wasn't either", the masked man said ruefully, "But he damn nearly got me. I know how much Iru-koi loves you. And what he thinks of you _I_ do too. _We_ don't want you hurt again".

Naruto sighed. It's obvious that Iruka-sensei had told his darling lover everything about him. To think that all happen during his one month vacation, Iruka-sensei sure is a fast man. He didn't blame his father figure for it though, it's just normal for lovers to share…_everything_. Damn! He was beginning to _like_ this Kakashi guy! –not _that_ way!- "I _know_ that", the scarred teen looked up, "Thank you…both of you. And I assure you I _won't_ be hurt again".

Which was easy to say, but he still remembered the shiver and the awareness he had felt very briefly during the moment Uchiha Sasuke's fingers touched his. It had been a _definite_, he was sure of it now, sexual awareness one he had thought never to feel again, one he didn't want to feel again. Kakashi was right, the Uchiha was a very dangerous person!

"This is the place where the stage for your performance will be put up", Uchiha Sasuke drawled. Naruto came half an hour early to the Uchiha's house and was now being given a quick tour of the fantastic mansion. It wasn't the same as Itachi's, this one was smaller and quite lived-in.

The blond looked at the people that were trying to put the stage into perfection. It would obviously take another day or so to entirely finish the stage. "Okay", he nodded, "Is there anything else Uchiha-san?".

"Yes. If you will follow me into the house, I've still to give you the song list and the recordings you gave me yesterday", without waiting for a reply, Sasuke began dragging Naruto into the house. His hand holding tightly onto Naruto's elbow…just like _that_ day.

Feeling a sense of deja-vu, the smaller teen instantly pulled back his arm. Face a little pale. "I can walk _perfectly_ without you helping me Uchiha-san", he stated coldly, glaring at the pale Uchiha in front of him.

With a sharp nod, Sasuke made his way upstairs to where, Naruto presume, was his bedroom. A weird feeling began to stir inside Naruto. He _knew_ that he shouldn't be here. _Knew_ that he was, once again, making a huge mistake but his legs were, somehow, walking on their own accord. At long last, they arrived in front of a big, wooden, double door. The stoic teen walked inside and Naruto followed. His heart was now beating at an incredible rate that the poor blond was sure that it would wake up the dead.

"_Here_", the sound of a far-too-familiar drawl shattered his thoughts. "The ones I outlined with the red ink is the one I want. I also put numbers beside them".

Naruto nodded and placed the items in his baggy pockets. He was about to say thanks when he was pushed to the wall and a pair of soft lips met his in a rough kiss. He was about to melt when a probing tongue licked his lips wanting entrance. Coming to his senses, the blond pushed the Uchiha away and bolted. Luckily, the door wasn't locked. Naruto didn't look where he was heading, he just…_ran_.

"Tadaima!", Naruto called into his empty apartment. After running away from the fucked-up Uchiha, Naruto found himself wandering and ending up in front of his apartment. 'That…what happened…_Kami_, I nearly gave in', the blond thought, 'I don't want to _think_ what would've happened if I…_shit_! I was _supposed_ to be _immune_ to him not _attracted_ to him!'.

Stripping off his wet and dirty clothes, placing the list and recording tape on his bedside table, Naruto went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and waited till the tub was full before turning it off. Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and was asleep in 5 seconds.

'Fumi komuze akuseru…kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo! Yoru wo nukeru!'.

"Damn! Shut up!", the blond mumbled in his sleep. His cell phone kept on ringing and with a groan, Naruto got out of the bathtub, put on a bathing robe, and went to answer his damn phone.

"Hello?".

"Hey, Naruto. How did the meeting with Uchiha-san went?", an annoying yet deep voice answered.

"Kiba! You ruined my bathing-beauty-sleep", the blond whined, yawning.

"Sorry. I just wanted to invite you to a party with me. Just us", Kiba said excitedly, his voice showing no sign that he was indeed sorry.

"Eww, Kiba, you know I'm not attracted to you!", Naruto joked.

A splutter was heard from the other side. "I already have Hinata, why would I like you!", obviously the dog boy took the statement seriously.

Naruto laughed. "Just kidding man! Sure I'll go, got nothing better to do anyways". After confirming that Kiba would pick him up, Naruto went to his closet and got dressed. 'Huh, how could that _maniac_ even drive a car?', he thought as he pulled tight leather pants on, 'I don't think I'll _ever_ drive one…well maybe if it's _legal'_.

A few minutes later, Kiba arrived and another few minutes later, they were on their way to the '_party'_ that Kiba had talked about. They talked about the usual things that they usually talk about. Naruto was extremely happy that he was becoming well-known each day. He had the other teen to thank for that. Kiba sure was a good manager.

"Erm, Kiba, are you sure you didn't get the address mixed up?", the blond asked nervously. They were parked in front of a building that Naruto knew all-too-well, had even been there the same afternoon. They were in front of Uchiha Sasuke's house.

"Uhh…hehe, didn't I mention that the party was at Uchiha-san's house?", the dark haired teen was laughing nervously and was plastering a stupid oopsy-silly-me look on his face.

Naruto felt like killing the taller teen. 'Wait Naruto', his inner conscious said, 'If you kill him, there won't be a manager left that you trust enough to hire'. Shaking slightly, Naruto looked at the grinning Kiba. "So…I presume we're going in?".

frostie- end of chap. 4 peeps! Hope you all liked it, it was supposed to be longer but I was too tired to write and my butt hurt for sitting on this damn chair for sooo long! Sorry ne? Thanks for the reviews again! You guys give me hopes and dreams! –huggles-


	5. Chapter 5

Author: frostiemint

Pairing (major): SasuNaru, KakaIru (minor) ShikaIno, KibaHina…not sure about the others though…

Warnings: A/U. This story ish mainly filled wif Yaoi or Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _except_ my wild imagination…hehehe…

Once again _thankies_ to _all_ that reviewed! Maybe I missed out on some that reviewed after I posted a certain chappie, but I just wanted you to know that I _really_ appreciate it! Whoa! It's already the fifth chappie ne? _Wootness_! Reviews make me double shine!

Thank you to the people who read, reviewed and _especially_ to those who did both! You make this fic complete…_although_ it's still in-progress hehehe! –group hug-

lunabasketcase- Yup! They kissu, kissu ne?

Insane And Loving It- Luv, did you watch the Naruto anime (season two)? If you _did_ then you must _noe_ that I didn't put _random_ words together, what I wrote is the beginning of the song Haruka Kanata. You noe, the season when they had their _Chunnin_ exams?

Uzumaki Liliana- No! Tachi-kun _didn't_ use Naruto as the gift and Naruto lost contact wif Tachi-kun when the older guy went to further his studies.

Didi kat- You'll have to wait and see ne? –giggles maniacally-

Muffin Ruler- Ne can I have a blueberry muffin? Nya! I _wuv_ your name! Yeah, I'll try to update _ASAP_ nya!

Trekiael- Gosh! Don't _fuck_ yourself. That's _great_ advice you gave me. I'll try to put it to use ya? Heh…I mega _wuv_ leather pants!

Hidatsa-san- Why _hate_ YAOI? But I'm _totally_ flattered that you read _my_ _yaoi_ story. I hope one day you'll realise that yaoi ish great! –president of YIMGIFLLOL club-

sansty-san- Yeah, poor Naru-chan ne?

FireieGurl- Nya! Sankyu! Glad you like it!

El Gaara- Nyafufufu! Sasuke _IS_ sexy dude, even if I _didn't_ make him sound like it. But I'm glad I could make him seem that way! Thanks a bunch!

FiveQz- …yeah I noe…but _don't_ kill Kiba, Akamaru still needs him!

keele- Emm…I'm not sure, but prolly! –keeps fingers crossed-

Yum2- Thankies! But I don't think that I'll use Sai or even have a bodyguard though, but I like the part when he said; "He's mine", _uber_ cool! Hey, when you do a fic let me noe! I'll be the first to review ne?

GAH! SORRY! I AM UBER SORRY! OMG! PUNCH ME! KILL ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MY INTERNET WAS DOWN, CAN'T USE IT TILL NOW! I AM SOOO SORRY! TO THE VERY WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT I DIDN'T INCLUDE, COZ THERE WERE TOO MANY, I APOLOGISE! TOTEMO GOMENASAI!

Oh, yeah! When this fic finishes I'm planning on writing a '_one-shot'_. I want you guys, as my _darling_ reviewers, to suggest what pairing I should do. I was thinking of doing a RikuxSora, from Kingdom Hearts. Just to be straight, I won't do SasuSaku, NaruHina, ItaSasu, ShikaTema or Kaka(anyone except Iruka). I want to noe what _people_ want to read. Don't want to write a boring fic ne? Thankies again!

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

'I take it back', Naruto thought bitterly, 'Kiba is _not_ a good manager'. Sighing deeply, the blond opened the passengers' door of the red Mazda and closed it with a loud '_THUD'_. Kiba eyed him worriedly before locking his car and, nodding at the fuming blond, made his way towards the mansion. Naruto cursed under his breath and pulled self-consciously on his _tight_ leather pants. Cursing one last time, the blond slowly followed Kiba into the opened iron gates. He looked around and saw that the stage that he would be using was finished. 'They sure work _fast'_, his brain registered. The mansion seemed a _lot_ more beautiful at night. The moon was shining brightly and a ray of its magnificent light was spread across the dark paved ground and a reincarnation was reflected in the big, circular shaped fountain that was built in the middle of the Uchiha's garden. Naruto actually felt calm as he usually does around nature. But this time, he _needed_ the calmness that spread through his body, _needed_ it to make him seeing the Uchiha bearable. A distinct calling of his name made the scarred teen fall back into reality. Kiba had already arrived at the door beside him stood a very smirking Sasuke. Naruto's breath hitched. The pale teen looked almost inhuman in the dark night. His was just…_beautiful_…

"What's up Naruto? Didn't you hear me call you?", the dog boy whispered harshly before apologising to the stoic host.

Naruto nodded his greeting towards the host, grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him inside, still confused about his sudden attraction towards his client. He _knew_ that Sasuke _is_ attractive and stuff but he, Uzumaki Naruto, was…_is_ immune towards the charms of that particular Uchiha. "Naruto! _What_ are you doing? It will seem rude to Uchiha-san", the ever so polite Kiba said, pointing out the obvious.

"Look Kiba, I _really_ don't-".

"Naruto, he's a client. What's _wrong_ with you?", Kiba cut off. He was staring at Naruto making the blond to slightly blush.

"Gee Kiba, ya didn't have to stare like _that_ you know?".

The taller teen looked puzzled by his friend's unusual behaviour, although he couldn't question him further as the host joined them, flinging an arm around Naruto's shoulder earning a surprised yelp from the poor teen.

Although he, Uzumaki Naruto, declined the Uchiha's suggestion that they have a private drink upstairs, they somehow found themselves in the more quieter section of the mansion, a table for four, although they were a group of three, miraculously secured for them, despite Naruto and Kiba's late arrival. It was as if the pale teen had known he was coming.

"Would you like me to show you around Naruto? It may be good for your name".

The blond's heart sank at the request he had known was coming, the last thing he wanted was to be alone, with _Sasuke_ again, for any reason. "Thank you for the offer. But, I'm a little tired", he refused.

"Perhaps later", the host nodded, the mockery in his eyes telling the scarred teen that he knew it was just an excuse.

"_Perhaps_", Naruto agreed, both of them knowing that it would take a miracle for him to go anywhere with the stoic teen. Kiba went to get drinks for them since he was becoming really uncomfortable with the situation that Naruto and Sasuke were putting up. After drinking his _eighth_ or so glass of what Sasuke called Mimosa, Naruto started slurring and his eyes couldn't focus properly. 'Damn, bastard! What _did_ he give me! Alcohol or something?', Naruto thought. His head hurt and was throbbing madly. Everything seemed to have stopped. The noise, the talking…everything just, suddenly, stopped. He turned towards Kiba and found that he was asleep and…_grinning_…he was grinning in his sleep.

"Hey, Naruto, want to dance?".

"What! You're a _sick_ freeeeeak", the blond slurred, his face flushed due to the alcohol.

Sasuke stood up abruptly, pulling the half-drunk blond with him out on to the dance floor, not that there were any people there, since they seem to have left. 'Very odd', Naruto's mind registered, 'How long _have_ I been here?'. He certainly didn't remember being in a room with a dance floor. Maybe it was just his _mind_. Yeah, that's it! His _mind_ was playing with him.

"You didn't have to do that", he told the taller teen between stiff lips, his hands on the other's chest trying to keep them apart since the Uchiha was practically _moulding_ them together.

"I want to talk to you", Sasuke told Naruto with his usual arrogance, "Is Inuzuka your lover? You went on a date with him?".

"I _don't_ have to answer that", the blond started smirking at this point earning a glare from a certain Uchiha.

"Yes, you do", he ground out, "You _lied_ to me, and _no one_ does that!".

"If you're talking about the dinner that day, it _wasn't_ with Kiba. It was with _someone_ _else_!", Naruto bit out, pushing the pale teen away.

Suddenly he was free of him, free of Sasuke, but they were no longer in the empty dance floor, the arrogant teen having somehow maneuvered it so that they were outside on a darkened balcony, strategically placed flood-lights on the lush plants the only illumination out there. 'Wonder where the moon went?', Naruto asked himself.

"I want to go back inside-", Naruto growled, the alcohol effect having loosened abruptly.

"_No_!", Sasuke's eyes glittered dangerously, "Tell me who's the other guy that I'm up against".

"_There's_ _no_ _other_ _guy_, _baka_!".

"I don't believe you! People like you are liars at birth", he bit out harshly, his hands firm on the smaller boy's arms as he pulled him closer.

"Why would I lie?", Naruto demanded disgustedly, "To do that I would have to be interested in you enough to lie, and _I'm_ not".

"_Aren't_ you?".

"_Fuck no_!", the blond gasped his disbelief that the Uchiha could still doubt it.

"Don't you know that uninterest is the _surest_ way to induce interest?", Sasuke murmured in the scarred teen's ear making the him whimper.

Naruto's eyes flashed furiously, angry at himself and at Uchiha Sasuke. "_Let go_ of me _Uchiha_!", he ordered through gritted teeth.

Sasuke's head went back slowly, "I'll let you go _when_ I'm ready. And I'm not ready". His head swooped and he took the blond's lips in a savage kiss, ravaging him with little regard for the way he cringed away from him.

"_Let_ _go_!".

"_Like hell_!", the pale teen bit out.

As he continued to kiss the struggling teen, his tongue deeply plundering the other's mouth, Naruto was left with no will of his own, was drawn into Sasuke's desires for the _second_ time in his life. And this time he _hated_ every moment of it, felt a cold fury passing through him. He, Uzumaki Naruto, _wouldn't_ be treated like the last time he was with the merciless Uchiha, he _wouldn't_!

He had _tried_ to treat him like any other client, had _intended_ being polite to him if nothing else, _but_ the arrogant Uchiha had made that _impossible_ from the _beginning_, was intent now on punishing Naruto for the fact that the scarred teen didn't wanted him the way the Uchiha wanted him. But he had been _punished_ enough in the past by this guy, wasn't prepared to accept his cold-blooded doings for a _second_ time.

As the blond wrenched away from the slightly pink Uchiha and saw the same cold cruelty in his face, his satisfaction at forcing the weaker teen to his will, he knew he had one weapon against the Sasuke. After 4 _long_ years it was time to give the proud teen back his twenty thousand yen…and the _humiliation_ that gone with _earning_ it!

frostie- I noe! Tis is short, gomen ne minna-san? I just wanted to stop it at a cliff-hanger! WOOT! I hate cliff-hangers wif a major passion! Just like I hate purple waffles! Hahaha, purple waffles, get it? –sorry, I'm on crack…just kidding- I had one too many sodas. Review ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Author: frostiemint

Pairing (major): SasuNaru, KakaIru (minor) ShikaIno, KibaHina…haha, maybe Tachi-kun wif someone? wriggles eyebrows NAH!

Warnings: A/U, this ish a YAOI fanfic! Please don't say that I didn't warn you nya? May provoke addiction and stalking of author if not updated quickly, NYAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Not mine…but I'm Vincent Valentine's girlfriend! Yatta!

OMFGFTW! Did she really update? Am I dreaming? Maybe I should bash my hand and eat dope cookies to make sure!

I know, I know, that line ish playing in your mind right now ne? And yes sexy greek god pose I am updating…GOMENASAI! I'm sooo freaking sorry that it took me like a year to update I'm lame I know and evil too smirks CACKLE CACKLE CACKLE

Oookay so to those who are still effing loyal to this fucking lazy bitch I heart you guys to pieces. You deserve to live in a penthouse wif loadsa bishie boy-toys. NYAHAHA! So for those of you who are wondering why I took so long to update its cause I'm having a major problem at school so I quit and will be repeating next year and besides that I also have sleeping disorder, eating disorder and minor personality disorder. So yeah, I'm quite fucked up but that's what you love about me ne?

TO ALL REVIEWER'S I HEART YOU GUYS TO PIECES…you know tiny pieces of marshmallows…pieces of flesh perhaps MUAHAHA

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

"_Where_ did you disappear to?", Kiba frowned in the darkness, "I've been waiting in the car for _ages_".

Naruto turned to look at him, Kiba was currently driving him home from the youngest Uchiha's party. '_What_? Where was I- no, more importantly, he waited for me for _ages_!', the blue-eyed boy thought teasingly, 'Wasn't he too _drunk_?'.

"I felt like some fresh air", he invented, "Well, after drinking all that Mimosa or whatever I felt slightly hot, not to mention drowsy. Anyway, before I left I saw you sleeping on the table so I figured it'd be okay to go. I didn't know you grin in your sleep".

Kiba pulled a face, "I do _not_! Anyway, who was I to know that what we drank had alcohol in them". After the dog boy woke up from his slightly dreamy disposition, he asked a maid at the Uchiha's mansion on the location of the toilet. Thanking the maid, he rushed to the toilet and splashed huge amounts of ice cold water onto his face, instantly waking his sleepy brain cells in the process. Since he couldn't find his blond companion, he thought that Naruto had already headed back to the car.

"So, what have we learned from tonight?", Naruto teased, and answered his own question, "Never go to an Uchiha party- fuck that, _never_ even work, or meet, or cross paths with an _Uchiha_ ever again".

Kiba glanced at his friend worriedly and just kept on driving.

Upon arriving home, Naruto decided that he was too tired to _even_ brush his teeth. So he just stripped to his boxers and plopped himself onto his warm and soft bed. His mind was racing with the unfortunate events (frostie: I HEART LEMONY SNICKET) that had happened tonight.

Uchiha Sasuke hadn't just been _angry_, he had been _furious_, making no secret of the fact, when Uzumaki Naruto suddenly pushed him away and bolted out the door. Fortunately for the blond, Inuzuka Kiba had already been awake so he didn't have to wake him up. After the youngest Uchiha had kissed him so contemptuously, Naruto had made it clear to him that if he ever attempted to do it again the blond would see to it _personally_ that _some_ injury befell him. Well, that was before he ran and bolted out of the mansion.

Naruto may have decided that Sasuke's despicable behaviour deserved retaliation this time, but he wasn't going to make any of this easy for him. He had been an easy conquest for the cold bastard once before, he wasn't about to be so again, intended the bastard to feel the humiliation of being bought when the time came. Naruto was very sure of that and, of course, the little '_kitsune'_ was also sure of his confidence. He knew exactly what he was doing and why.

The sound of his frog shaped alarm clock woke Naruto from his sleep. It was a beautiful Summer's day and, miraculously, he didn't feel so bad although having consumed alcohol for the first time. There was just a dull throbbing at the back of his head but other than that, he was fine. Yawning widely and stretching himself, he blinked off the remaining traces of sleep and jumped off his bed to get bathed. It was Sunday and he didn't have to meet the damn Uchiha today.

That thought alone made him smile contentedly to himself and decided to bath a little longer. The blond left his answering machine on after he got dressed, not going to be available for Uchiha Sasuke if he should happen to call. Even if he didn't call, Naruto wouldn't be so surprised since he knew that the taller teen's will was as strong, if not stronger, than his own. He also knew how determined the Uchiha could be, that he didn't like to lose at anything he tried to do. Sasuke would definitely approach him again, he was sure of it.

Silently, he cursed Kiba for giving the raven-haired teen his apartment number, wasn't his _cell_ number enough! Anyway, the blue-eyed musician decided that he would not think of the his _client_ anymore, that he will enjoy this one day without having to always be on guard. This was a battle of wills, and after four years of waiting for revenge that had lain dormant in him until the moment Uchiha Sasuke tried to take him, Uzumaki Naruto, for a fool a second time, he felt that he would be the victor in this particular battle. 'At least', Naruto thought as he finished eating his breakfast which consisted of raspberry cheese muffins and orange juice, (frostie: gomen, I was hungry when I wrote this muahaha!) 'I have _patience_ on my side'.

Nara Shikamaru had changed little since the last time they were at school together, still had his hair up in a spiky bunch, although being in a relationship had made him less lazy. After becoming a known person, Iruka decided that Naruto should change from public school to a private one, the motherly sensei was afraid that bad things (kidnapping was one of them) will happen to his lovable blond.

"Excuse the mess", as he said this, he stepped over the pieces of shogi that littered most of the lounge. Naruto realised, to his horror, that some of the pieces were actually the board. "I've managed to get that scary women (in which he means his girlfriend) to leave if she loses at shogi", the lazy teen grimaced as he knelt to put the pieces into a box, "I never knew a 16 year-old girl could have so much energy".

Naruto smiled at his friend who was currently muttering something like 'Tsk, how troublesome' and 'Females are scarily powerful' under his breath, and helped pick up the pieces. "Ino certainly got some of the laziness out of you Shika", he teased.

"You sound like Chouji", Shikamaru smirked, "He says he doesn't stand a chance of peace and quiet with Ino about".

The blond knew that Chouji is Shikamaru's friend for ages and that the slightly fat teen was actually happy that Shika had found a girlfriend, one who could, eventually, make the laziness inside of him go away…_permanently_. It didn't take the two friends long to tidy up the lounge, and the two of them were soon sitting down together enjoying a relaxing cup of tea.

"So how are you?", the taller teen asked lightly.

The '_kit'_ gave his friend an understanding smile. "It's alright I guess, I'm not gonna break apart at the seams. You've seen the newspapers the last few days?".

Shikamaru nodded.

"So you know that I'm working with that Uchiha bastard"

"I don't really care but why Kit?", the other teen couldn't pretend not to be puzzled by his friend's behaviour since he was the only person to know the whole truth about that night four years ago. (frostie: told'cha he's a know-it-all, now pay up!)

Sparkling blue eyes looked up at dark brown ones with a blaze of emotions. "Why do you think?", he choked.

"Kit, you'll get hurt-"

"But so will he be when I've finished with him", his hands clenched into fists, "Four years ago I meant _nothing_ to him, was just another body, but it's different this time, now _I_ have all the power",

"Kit-"

"I didn't intend on doing this Shika", Naruto cut across his friend's reasoning voice, "But he intended me to meekly succumb to him. I couldn't do _that_ and not make him pay for what happened in the past".

"Demo na Kitsune, he doen't know all that happened in the past", Shikamaru defended, both the Uchiha and his beloved Uzumaki.

"He knows…well, I'll tell him"

"But nothing you do now can change the past-"

"No", the blond acknowledged tauntly, "But I'll at least have the satisfaction of giving him the same humiliation he gave me. I have to do it Shika, so, please don't try to talk me out of it ne?".

The dark-haired teen sighed his acceptance of the situation. "Tsk, you are so troublesome, you know that?".

"Haha! I know. I just want to give him back his money and let him see how it feels"

For once, Shikamaru looked alarmed. "Kit, you aren't going to-"

"I'm going to give him back his money for the same reason he gave it to me", Naruto said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It could backfire on you-"

"It won't", the '_kitsune'_ said flatly, not to mention confidently, "I'm _immune_ to the charms of Uchiha Sasuke". Once again he thrust to the back of his mind the way had almost reacted to the stoic teen's kiss last night.

And somehow he succeeded. Naruto now felt like a kitten tormenting a potentially lethal snake. (frostie: gods Naruto you sure know how to express yourself) After spending another half an hour at his friend's house talking about other matters rather than the Uchiha, Naruto left to give Shikamaru some peace of mind. He decided to go for a walk, constructing his revenge plans while at it.

Six telephone calls from a certain Uchiha Sasuke were left on the answering machine when Uzumaki Naruto got home. All of them asked the blond to return his call, but he ignored every one of them. For once the cold bastard was going to have to do more than click his long, elegant fingers to get someone to fall into bed with him. This particular someone anyway!

It was shortly before seven when someone pressed down impatiently on the blond's doorbell and kept their finger there. Sasuke. Naruto hadn't expected him to come personally, since he didn't know that the Uchiha knew his add…wait, Kiba. Sighing dejectedly, Naruto went to answer the door.

"Why the hell haven't you answered _any_ of my calls?", the pale teen demanded without preamble, a slight frown etched on his handsome features as he strode uninvited into the shorter teen's apartment after opening his shoes in a hurry.

"Calls?", the blond followed him, feigning innocence, but taking the long dark jacket that the Uchiha was wearing.

"Yes", he rasped, turning to glower at the blond, "I telephoned you half a dozen times today".

"I always leave my answering machine on when I want to take a break", he shrugged, "I haven't got round to listening to my messages yet today".

"That isn't very efficient if someone needs to reach you urgently", the Uchiha drawled.

Naruto looked unconcerned by the raven-haired teen's vehemence, secretly elated that he was so upset that the other would give such a comment about he's working ways. "_Most_ people call back", he shrugged again.

"I _did_", Sasuke ground out, his tone taking a menancing turn, "_Five_ times!"

"Well, I told you, I haven't-"

"I heard you", Sasuke cut in coolly and turned his eyes towards his object of affection. (frostie: don't mind me…I know it sounds stupid)

The blond met his gaze unflinchingly, although he was much shorter than the youngest Uchiha. "Do you have new instructions for the performance?", Naruto pretended innocence at the pale teen's reason for wanting to talk to him, although in reality the first of the messages had clearly invited him out to dinner this evening.

"Damn the party", the Uchiha predictably swore, his patience running thin, "You _know_ why I want to see you".

"No-"

"Don't play games with me Naruto", his hands were clenched at his sides, "Especially _these_ sort of games. I don't participate very well".

"Now I know there won't be any games at your party", the blond said, "I thought we had settled this earlier Uchiha-san. Unless you wish to talk to me about the party or something related to it, I do not want to see you. Or _hear_ from you", he added pointedly.

Sasuke placed both of his hands on the wall behind Naruto, successfully closing all major route to freedom for the blond. "Stop pushing me Naruto", the pale teen whispered, using his most sexy voice, near the said teen's ear. Naruto held back a shiver.

"_Pushing_ you?", Naruto repeated incredulously, although he could feel his face grow hot by their sudden closeness, "What you're doing to me amounts to _harassment_".

"I want to see you", Sasuke murmured, letting his breath hit the blond's neck. He smirked when he saw the pulse near Naruto's neck move abnormally fast. "To be with you".

"To get in bed with me", the tanned teen scorned hardly.

"That too if things worked out between us", the Uchiha chuckled lightly, sending invisible shivers down his crush's spine.

"Don't treat me like an idiot Sasuke", Naruto snapped, pushing the taller teen away, "Bed is your prime objective".

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. If I were willing. But, fortunately, I'm not", the shorter boy bit out with contempt.

"Do you have something against sex-"

"Don't throw that one at me!", Naruto derided with a slight blush.

"You're driving me insane", Sasuke ground out, "I can't stop thinking about you Naruto".

The said teen didn't reveal the surge of elation he felt at the further admission. "Talk to a brothel about it, not me".

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "You aren't giving me a chance", he said slowly.

Naruto almost choked at the injustice of that statement. He _had_ his chance with him four years ago, the bastard would _never_ get another one. "No", Naruto agreed tightly, shaking his head and messing up his adorably cute blond locks, "Because I know it wouldn't work between us. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out in a few minutes".

"With Inuzuka?"

"No, not with Kiba", he met the other's gaze and for a while a fight between sky blue and charcoal was on.

"Another man?"

Right then and there Naruto decided that, in order to break away from the possessive clutches of Uchiha Sasuke, he had to make up his mind on where he was to go. He decided on going to Iruka's house. "Yes", the blond nodded.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it", Sasuke bit out forcefully.

"It is", the blond was quick to confirm.

"I'm not going to ask you again", he warned harshly.

"No"

"I don't go around chasing guys like this"

"That's a welcome relief"

"I wish I knew what it is about you that…", Naruto held his breath as obsidian eyes search his own azure ones for an answer, "somehow, _haunts_ me".

The azure eyes widened. "_H-haunts_ you?", he repeated in a soft voice. Surely, surely Sasuke didn't recognise him as the boy that he had once assumed was a prostitute and spent a few hours with?

The pale teen nodded. "You're remarkably cute, and yet not breathtakingly so. But still I can't get the image of your sweet blond hair and sparkling blue eyes out of my mind. You're destroying me Naruto".

Naruto knew his stubbornness in refusing to go out with the Uchiha had angered him, but he was no where near being destroyed yet, because nothing penetrated the wall that the stoic teen had erected about his cold, dark heart. And it was there that the blond wanted to reach him, wanted the other teen to know the full pain of his own humiliation, as Naruto had once done at his mercy.

"You don't give a damn do you?", Sasuke realised softly.

Naruto yet again shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get over it- probably when the next cute guy comes along".

Uchiha Sasuke gave a defeated sigh at Naruto's stubbornness, something Naruto felt didn't happen to him very often, "I'd better go then".

Once the Uchiha left his apartment, Naruto smiled thoughtfully at himself. 'Now', he thought, 'I have him curled around my finger'. Slowly, the still smiling teen went to the ruby music box, taking out the bundle of money and held it protectively against his chest.

"The time is coming closer…", he murmured to himself.

(A/N)

frostiemint: Heya peeps, I hope that my writing's still okay since I haven't been writing in quite sometime. Haha! This chapter shows of the soft side of Sasuke and the harsh side of Naruto nya? Muahaha! REVIEW PWEASE!


End file.
